The Blossom Tree
by GreyWithAnA
Summary: Percy Jackson AU Gender Bender She, the centuries most liked star, she's helpful, she gives charity, she has free concert every time she visits a third world country. She wants anything but drama. He, an unknown author. Looking for an adventure. Searching for everything to do with drama. She, Precious Jackson. He, Austin Chase. Them, star-crossed lovers. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

The Blossom Tree

By aubenderofgenders

 **Disclaimer: All the character names and personalities are not mine; they are Rick Riordan's. The story line is my own though. Constructive criticism appreciated. R & R.**

Chapter One

Dew dropped from the tallest blossom down to the chocolate brown dirt. Cherry blossom petals flew away, white snow on a bright, sunny day. The tree was in the center of a rose garden, perfectly trimmed flowers decorate the walls and floor, pebbles mark off each different section, chrysanthemums, daisies, fruits, vegetables and roses of every shape and color. Not a weed in sight.

A toddler as beautiful as the garden overwatered the blossom tree, staring at the grave it was growing on top of. A name was engraved in the headstone, a picture duct taped on. As the girl stared at the duct taped woman, the woman stared back, as the child stared, it seemed like the dead woman lived, her features were the same, same high cheekbones, same button nose, same ruby lips, same tanned skin, same long raven hair. Year after year the girl looked at the picture, touching her hair, thinking about how she always kept it in a pixie cut, just because its how her mother liked it. Finally, when she was 18, she looked at the only feature she didn't share with her mother, large blue eyes.

Hers were large but sea green, the same her mother said her father's were, the father she knew existed (he biologically had to) but didn't know who or where he was. Even is she found out he would never be her dad. She didn't have a dad. The closest she had to a dad was her chauffer, Paul, or maybe her vocal coach, Coach Hedge, on old wrestler/rock star. Definitely not her step-dad, Gabe or Smelly Gabe as 8-year-old her used to call him. 16 years and she still couldn't believe her mother never divorced the man who forced to marry him. The chime of her alarm broke her thought train.

4 o'clock. The girl put on some extremely large sunglasses and a white, floppy sun hat and walked out a door, hidden by vines into a garden. At the end of the garden was an old Edwardian house. Right next to the secret garden a small cottage stood. The girl didn't even look at it, a flash of blue shone out of it.

"I love you, mommy," she whispered. And as the wind tried to knock off her hat and as the sun tried to blind her through her glasses she could have sworn she heard a faint whisper coming from the grave marked Sally Jackson.

"I love you too, Precious Jackson."

_LINE_BREAK_

Precious Jackson ran through her house, grabbing a designer raincoat. Covering her face, she ran to her mini. Half way down the driveway flashes of light erupted. Precious sighed and smiled then struck her a pose. The paparazzi follow Precious everywhere, asking where she was going, how she was doing, how her love life was and (a question she didn't get) who she was wearing, because what type of human wears another human? (Don't worry Precious know what it means). As expected a herd of questions bombarded her;

"Precious, where are you going?"

"When will your next album be released?"

"Who are you wearing for you tour release party?"

"How is you father, Gabe?" Precious answered every question calmly, dreading one question, the question asked every time.

"If I tell where I'm going then my host will be upset for they will have no peace. My album is released on New Years Eve. I will be wearing a dress made by the one and only Lea Valdez, fashion extraordinaire. My _**STEPFATHER**_ , Gabe, is fine. Anymore questions?" Jackson said with a fake smile. Though she was a people person sometimes she thought that the people forgot she was just one person. Then the question popped up;

"How is your girlfriend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" there it was the question that outdid all other question. Precious' manager, Dionysus, saw it as a great publicity stunt and bribed Apollo, the as-famous-as-Tyra-Banks model's manager into forcing the two girls into pretending to be in love. I seemed like time froze as Precious had flashbacks of the past two moths. The dates, the holding of hands, the forced kissing. Then time went back to moving.

"She's…ugh…great. I seriously have to go," the singer/songwriter ran to her car and raced to a glass black of apartments. Precious buzzed the doorbell for the penthouse apartment.

"Hello. Who is it?" a slurred voice boomed.

"Precious."

"Well in that case. Get your lazy ass up here!"

_LINE_BREAK_

Forty flights and some cheesy elevator music later, Precious who knocking at an old, battered, falling-off-its-hinges door. She could already smell the cigars, taste the liquor and hear the shouts from Gabe taking over the phone.

"Doors open!" She creaked open the door and popped her head inside.

"Hi Sme…Gabe. How are you today?"

"Don't start the politeness again, just give me my money and get out." Purses and wallets opened and thirty dollars were transferred from one area of security to another.

"Five…ten…fifteen…twenty…twenty-five…thirty…hey! I'm seventy bucks short!"

"Don't you remember? You asked for an extra seventy last…"

"Don't try to lie your way out of this, your slut! Your mother would have been so ashamed of you, tricking you own father, using his short-term memory against him. I let you go off and become a musician and get famous and all I ask for is for you to pay my bills and my debts and give me a measly hundred every moth and this is how you thank me? I should never have agreed for Olympus Records to give you an album. I mean who listens to your crap anyway?" another seventy was handed over.

"More like it. Now get out, bitch!" Precious headed for the door.

"Actually wait…listen," Precious turned slowly around and warily walked towards her stepfather, never stepdad, always stepfather.

"Don't you ever lie to me again!" his fist went straight towards her nose, then again at her eye. He took a swing of some beer. As Precious left she saw herself at a cracked mirror. Great, a black eye and a bloody nose. How was she supposed to explain this?

"Ha! Precious! More like Shitty!" Gabe shouted, drunk. Glasses broken and hat lost in the rubble, Precious ran out of the apartment. The paparazzi had found her by now.

"Ms. Jackson, why the bloody nose and the black eye?"

"Oh, I…ya know…" she stared at the penthouse window, only to feel the sense that someone was shooting daggers at her, "walked into a shelf…"

 **Hm? Wonder why Precious covered for Gabe? I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of The Blossom Tree. If you guys want more then review. I need seven reviews; I need to know if any people like the story so far. If you have an ideas just review them or PM me. Reviews equal shout outs! B.T.W's; only the seven have they're genders bended.**

 **Bye! Love from,**

 **Aubenderofgenders Xoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

The Blossom Tree  
by aubenderofgenders

 **Disclaimer: All the characters and their personalities are Rick Riordan's, the story line and the names are mine. Constructive** **Criticism appreciated. R & R.**

Chapter Two

Out of all the houses on World's End Grove two households were awake. One was the Athena house, the know-it-all house who were always reading and studying late. The second was the Poseidon house. Six girls were laughing there heads off in an attic turned make up room and closet. An actress, a rockstar, a fashion designer, an athlete, an army general and a stuntwoman, the strangest group of friends ever.

The blond, well-built stuntwoman slouched on a chair shaped as a stiletto. The blonde, scared general walked around. The Mexican, brunette fashion designer tampered with all the on of the kind dresses in the room. The Asian, muscular athlete sat in front of a diva mirror, covered by a scarlet cloth, next to a pale, pessimistic rockstar. Precious Jackson dashed between the two adding make up, destroying professional hair does, stripping them of their clothes and throwing tampered dresses at them.

"Do we really need to dress up for this?" Nicole Di Angelo questioned for the second time in the last ten minutes.

"Nicole, its Charlotte Beckondoff's and Silen Beauregard's engagement party, now hold still or you'll go from classy punk to a slutty clown." Precious proclaimed, shocked.

"Who ever would've thought that a male model would get proposed to by a female wrestling star?" Lea Valdez said between stitches.

"I think it's sweet, all the trouble they went through, just to go on a second date," Jasa Grace said from the stiletto,

"What do you think Fran?" Lucy Castellan stopped walking around.

"I'm just thinking 'what the fuck is Precious putting on my face?" Francesca Zhang pestered.

"Its called make up, you should try it some time. Okay, Fran you...are...done!" Precious threw off the sheet. And the athlete gawped. Her subtle Asian features were more defined, her thin lips were plumped and rubied, her small eyes widened.

"Wow, I look...beautiful."

"I didn't do anything extravagant, just a touch up." Precious leaned over Nicole, " And...now...you...are...done!" Another cloth flew off another mirror.

"Oh, my, God! Presh!"

"Do you not like it? I could start again, do something different with your eyes?"

"No...no...no. I love it? I look so mysterious, so cool, so...sexy. Presh you truly are an artist." Roses bloomed on Precious' face.

"Jasa, what time is it?" Precious asked, eager to divert the subject from herself.

"Umm. 7:30, we have to leave in 10 minutes if we want to be fashionably but not obnoxiously late."

* * *

1 hour late and the group of six we swinging their hips in a club in downtown New York. Searching the crowd for someone to dance with.

"What about Zeus?" Jada asked.

"Too obnoxious." Lea retorted.

"Poseidon?"

"To sarcastic."

"Hades?"

"Nicole's father,"

"Whoops. Apollo?"

"Well, why not. Bye girls, she you at Presh's place later.." Jada sashayed away from the group and towards the songwriter Apollo.

"What about Cal Ypso?"

"Hmm. I think I'll take my chances with someone who has there own island." Lea whispered. And off she went to the multi-millionaire hotel owner

"Oh look. Wylla Solace."

"Hmm. See you goes later." Off Nicole went to the blonde singer

"What that wasn't a suggestion... Ugh."

"Guess its just you, me and Lucy over there." Precious pointed to Lucy, who was talking to some boy.

"Okay just you and me."

"Nope, sorry I'm going to go dance with Haymitch Levusque."

Eyes rolled. "Bunch of sluts."

"Heard that."

"Come on Presh, join the fun, just for one dance." Lea shouted.

"Fine!" And Precious grabbed the nearest boy, which turned out to be her cousin and Jada's brother Thomas, who gave Precious an offer so huge that it would change Precious' life forever.

* * *

"Okay you better have a good reason for dragging us away from the party, which is now totally gonna suck now that we are gone, so technically speaking you ruined Charlie's party. Tut tut tut." Lucy complained.

"Yeah." the rest of the girls agreed.

"I need your help."

"What is so important that you had to drag us away and back to your house?"

"Thomas...asked...me...to..."Precious puffed from running about, looking for the girls.

"To what? Do an a favour for him? Help him? Aaaah! Did my brother ask you out on a date? I swear if he did... if you said yes..." Jada exclaimed, jumping to conclusions.

"No! No, he just asked me if I could house his friend...um...Austan?"

"Austin Chase! Is he moving back to New York?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah Austin, Thomas, Lucy and I went to the same high school. Then Austin left to become an author in England."

"So how does this include us?" Fran asked

"I need help clearing all my scripts from the old guest room."

"So you made us leave a party so we could do work?" Lea complained.

"Please?" Precious put on her world famous puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I can't resist the puppy dogs eyes." Nicole gave in.

"Same." Lucy caved.

"We can have a Harry Potter marathon afterwords." Precious decided that the only way the girls were gonna do this is if she singled them out one by one.

"Sorry Guys. I'm in" Fran caved. 3 down 2 to go.

"I'll... make my infamous tacos?" Singling out Lea.

"Caved." Lea said, raising her hand. Everyone turned towards Jada.

"Fine. But you..." she pointed towards Precious," owe me so much that your gonna let me in there." Jada pointed towards the cottage at the end of the garden.

"Damn it Jada. Can't you ask for anything else?"

"Nope."

* * *

1 hour, 10 tacos and 8 movies later.

"Never again." Nicole complained.

"Out of all the 10 000 pages how many scripts were there and how many of those scripts are actually part of movies you've starred in." Lucy asked, sucking her finger from paper cuts.

"10 and I've stared in all of them."

"Shit. How long have you been an actress, again?"

"10 years."

"But your 20..."

"Mmhm."

"Wow."

"So when's Austin coming." Nicole asked, eager to change the subject from Nicole's ten action and romance movies to something else.

"Two days."

Jada checked her watch. "God, its midnight! I have to go to bed or I'm gonna end up having red blotches and pitch black circles under my eyes."

"Come on Jada! You look exactly Mackenzie Haggens. Zits and circles or not." Fran comforted her.

"I feel so sorry for you make up needers." Lea said scrolling through her spotify. She hit the play button as Beyonce's Flawless bursted everyones ear drums.

" _I WOKE UP LIKE THIS."_ Beyonce screamed.

"I wake up flawless..." Everyone but Jada screamed back.

"Jada! I swear you can use all the make up in the attic if you have any flaws tomorrow morning."

"Well I might gain 5 pounds over night."

"All unnatural flaws."

"Damn it."

* * *

 **Sunday Times Tabloids**

 _Thanks to_ _anonymous resources we have found out that world's sweetheart is renting out a room in her house and housing the guest. We have out that the guest is author of the best-selling series_ _, Percy_ _Jackson and the Olympians, Austin Chase. Why is Precious Jackson renting out her room, is Jackson suffering from the disease of financial problems? Or is this all a plan to covering up a romance? What will Precious's boyfriend, Ray Elliot Dare, say about this? Find out more in the latest edition of America's Sweethearts on page 3_

 _Written and Edited by Kronos and Gaia._


	3. Chapter 3

The Blossom Tree  
by aubenderofgenders

 **Disclaimer: The characters and their traits are Rick Riordan's but the story line is mine. Constructive Criticism Appreciated. R &R.**

Chapter Three

A young man sat in the back of a plane, scribbling on a notebook. Though no one was sitting next to him everyone wished they were. He was tall, though he was sitting down and athletic, though he was wearing a sweater. His face was perfectly chiseled. His lips were full and kissable. His hair was blonde with gold linings in shoulder length princess curls. But the most intriguing thing about the man was his eyes. None, not the women drooling over him or the men wishing to be him, could agree on the colour. Most said they were grey, some said they were blue, several said green and a few said orange. The flight attendants murmured to one another saying that they saw his eyes change.

The man glanced other the passengers, looking for excitement. Nothing adventure worthy, nothing dramatic. The man decided to disappear. He took long strides towards the toilet, feeling the eyes following him. Once inside the man tired his hair back and slipped his sweater off to reveal a suit shirt. Finally, he took out a New York Yankees Cap from his back pocket and pulled it on.

"Come on Invincibility Cap, do you magic." The man left the toilet and started making small steps towards his seat. His old self had left the plane and he was a different person now, trying to find original stories. A couple women still stared at him, seeing through the act but he blocked them out with his headphones. He still had 4 hours of flight left so we might as well watch a movie. He searched through the adults section but all the movies were either ones he had already seen or movies only the drooling women would watch. He decided to resort to the Kids section of the documentaries.

"Hmm... I wonder how much Disney has changed?" he thought to himself. Turns out Disney had changed a lot. All the shows he had watched as a kid, Cory in the House and That's So Raven had left and were replaced by other shows.

 _Jessie, a Texas girl pursues her dreams of becoming an actress but ends up being the nanny of 4 rich kids. Can she handle the adventure? Starring: Debby Ryan, Peyton List._

 _Girl Meets World, Cory and Topanga from Boy Meets World are back but this time we follow there child Riley and her best friend Maya around. Starring:Sabrina Carpenter, Rowan Blanchard._

 _Shadow, Margo Louis has always been able to control shadows to have real effects but will her dark power keep her away from the light? Starring: Jacob Howarth, Precious Jackson_

"Precious Jackson...Precious Jackson now where have I heard that name before?" The man clicked on the T.V series and was immediately engulfed by the word play and amazing script. After 7 episodes he looked down and realised that he had been watching for three and a half hours none stop. To relax his mind from all the fiction he decided to watch a documentary.

 _The Deep Blue: What lies beyond the surface of the water? Duration: 45 minutes_

 _True Colour: What is the real definition of the popularly used word beauty? Duration: 60 minutes_

 _December Dreams: Who is the mysterious artist, leaving paintings and drawings about hope in the roughest of third world countries? Duration: 30 minutes_

 _Life Forms: Could there be life beyond Earth? Duration: 25 minutes_

The man's eyes skipped back to December Dreams, intrigued. He could write a book on this. All he had to do was piece together a mystery and if Sherlock Holmes could do it, why couldn't he?

1 hour later a man was climbing out the airport whistling as loud as he could for a cab. After several attempts he managed to hail one.

"Where to?"

"World's End Grove."

"I can drop you by the gates to the Grove but from there on you are going to have to go by yourself, no one can go in their because its 'Celebrities Grove'." The driver said, starting the engine.

"Oh. Who lives there?"

"Oh, You know, Brad and Angelina Pitt, Jennifer Lawrence, Precious Jackson.." The taxi driver went on a long list, naming people, naming their kids, their pets all the way until they had reached World's End. The man handed the driver the money.

"See ya kid. Good luck getting in there." The man watched the cab drive away before going up to a speaker an pressing 13.

"Hello" a smooth voice said.

"Yes umm... I'm a friend of Jasa's and Thomas' I supposed to be staying with you?"

"Oh come on in." As soon as a pedestrians gate opened up the man ran speed walked through and the wy to house number thirteen, at the end of the grove. A tall girl waited at the end for him.

"You...your..."

"Yes, I know I'm Precious Jackson, didn't Thomas explain that to you?" thats were the name Precious Jackson was familiar.

"Hi I'm Austin Chase."

"I know. Why don't you come in? I'm loving the suit shirt by the way."

"Thanks I wanted to look classy." Austin put on a silly serious face. Precious laughed, but her laugh wasn't a normal laugh, it was a rich, full, kind laugh and Austin loved it.

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter, if any of you have any ideas just review them. I'll try and update very week but I still have school so, don't shout at me if I don't update.**

 **Bye and thanks for reading,**

 **Aubenderofgenders.**

 **P.S. You know what would make me laugh? If you reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys,**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I've had girl drama and school. Listen guys, I will try to update sooner if you guys will try to review more. Please? Constructive Criticism appreciated.**

The Blossom Tree

by aubenderofgenders

 **Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Rick Riordan which is good because if they belonged to me then the story would suck.**

Chapter Four

Two figures walked around the Poseidon House. A man and woman. An author and a singer. A grammar police and an actress. A international troll and a national sweetheart.

"So if you look to the right that is our kitchen, it has sandwich supplies and cereal, you know casual stuff. And if you look to the left that is the kitchen that my butler, Paul and my housekeeper, I guess you could say, Lupa work in. It's for things like dinner, special occasions and...um...well thats pretty much it." Precious Jackson walked around trying to concentrate on the tour she was giving.

"If you walk down the hallway and take the stairs down to the basement you will find the study, the recording studio and the dance booth." Precious heard a scoff.

"Problem?"

"Recording studio? Dance booth?" Austin said, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I prefer for my recording booth to be bigger than my recording studio so I switched the names round."

"Mmhm?"

"Yes. I also have a swimming room and a living pool."

"Really?"

"Mmhm. The swimming room is surrounded by a moat and the living pool has designer sofas floating on a pool."

"Just admit you were wrong, Precious."

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

"Just do it."

"Fine. I was wrong. By the way do you want me to speed the tour up so you can go and film an Adidas commercial?"

"Actually, yes and then after I have to go and have dinner with Donald Trump. So can we wrap the tour up, Donald doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"i just had brunch with Obama so, yeah." Precious gave Austin her, what Lucy calls, signature smirk.

"Just show me to my room Miss Big-shot." The pair walked around the mansion, Precious pointing out all the rooms.

"So this is the end of the tour, any questions before I reveal the biggest room in the house, oh great and powerful Mr. Adidas?"

"Mm...So what's up there?" The author pointed to the rectangle slotted in the ceiling.

"The attic."

"What's in the attic."

"Thing's."

"What type of things?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I do."

"If you really must know it's my wardrobe and make up room."

"Typical." He scoffed, looking out the window to the massive garden, "Hey, what's in the cottage?"

"That, you are not allowed to go in."

"What if I do?"

"You can't, because I have the key right here..." She felt along an empty chain, "Shit! Where.." then her phone beeped from inside her pocket, "Shit!" She slammed her phone down on a dresser and stomped to a window facing the road. Austin peered over the dresser to read the message;

 ** _FROM: LUCY CASTELLAN (THEIF)_**

 ** _HOPE U DONT MIND BORROWED UR KEYS HOW LONG DID U THINK THAT YOU COULD KEEP THE SECRETS OF THE COTTAGE FROM ME DONT EVEN THINK OF TRYIN TO KILL ME BECAUSE I HAVE A VERY SPECIAL SOMEONE DOGSITTING MRS OLEARY AND IF YOU KILL ME YOUR WONT BE ABLE TO FIND HER._**

Precious opened the window and screamed to the house opposite hers;

"LUCY HERMES CASTELLAN! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, COME HERE SO I CAN SERVE SOME ASS-WHOOPING!"

A blonde girl came to the window giggling, she screamed;

"IN YOUR DREAMS PRESH!"

"WELL I'M DREAMING!"

"YOU SURE? BECAUSE LOOKING AT YOUR FACE I COULD HAVE SWORN IT WAS A NIGHTMARE."

"UH! BITCH"

"WHORE"

"SLUT"

"FUCK-GIRL"

"PLAYER"

"SHIT-HEAD"

"HOW ARE YOU TWO FRIENDS?" Austin asked.

"HI AUSTIN!"

"HI LUC!"

"YOU STILL COMING TO THE WELCOME PARTY?" Precious asked.

"WOULDN'T MISS IT FOR THE WORLD."

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED? Austin asked.

"Boys, they just don't understand" The both said while closing the windows.

"Nice nickname. Presh."

"Whatever. Wise-Boy."

"Just show me your room." Precious opened the door to the room to show a diva room worthy of holding Madonna, if Madonna was a dude.

"Nice."

"Hey Austin, do you..um want to go to the beach later? It's only two o'clock?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you in an hour, Wise-Boy."

* * *

One Hour Later

"You ready Wise-Boy?" Precious said, knocking on the door. She wasn't paying attention when Austin opened the door and she definitely wasn't paying attention when she started knocking on his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm ready." he said, scaring the shit out of Precious.

"God! OK, lets go. Hey, do you mind if my friends come along? You already know Lucy."

"Why not?"

"Good because their already in the limo

* * *

In the Limo, halfway to the beach

"Hey, so Presh I don't actually know much about you."

"Mm...what do you wan tot know."

"Favourite colour?"

"Blue" Lucy said

"Favourite hobby?"

"Surfing, swimming anything with included water." Nicole said

"Favourite food?"

"Blue cookies" Fran said.

"Blue?"

Fran explained the blue scenario.

"Favourite drink?"

"Blue Coke." Lea said.

"Parents?"

Everyone winced.

"Precious' dad left when she was born. Her mom then got forced to marry a jerk. Her mom died when she was 6." Jasa explained.

Come on guys! Were almost there!" Precious said trying to lighten the mood, "Go on Austin, ask one more question."

"Okay...favourite place?"

"The beach." said a voice from the front of the car.

"Oh! This is Paul, my butler!"

"Seriously Presh. You got to the beach so much its literally marked down as home on the GPs."

"One more question. And this isn't personal."

"Okay, lets here it."

"I was looking at the map of house and you do know that you gave me the master bedroom? Right."

The entier car burst out laughing.

"Shit!"

"So do you want to swtich rooms?"

"No, I'm good."

"She serious?" Austin asked the rest of the group.

"Yep. She may be stupid but she isn't selfish." Fran said.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain."

"What did you just call me?"

"Seaweed Brain."

"No."

"Yes.'

"No."

"S.E.A.W.E.E.D.B.R.A.I.N"

"W.I.S.E.G.I.R.L"

"Yo! You two! Get out the car, we're here!" And so they were, they had been so caught up in their argument that they hadn't noticed that they were hear. And they definitely hadn't noticed that they'd scooted closer to each other.

"Let's hit the beach!" Jasa shouted.

* * *

Three Hours Later, In the Limo

Nicole was slathered in sun cream and sand.

Jasa was looking through pictures of her para-sailing.

Lucy and Fran was emptying sand from her trainers.

Austin was dusting sand from his latest book, The Lost Hero.

Precious was dripping from head to toe.

Paul was still laughing from Precious new nickname.

Then Precious' phone rang.

"Hello? Is this Precious Jackson's number?"

"Yes."

"This is Poseidon's Ocean Holiday Resort. We have some information for you. It's about your father."

 **Bye Guys.**

 **2 days to go. 2 days till Christmas. Two more days till the big fat fella comes down your** **chimney and brings you presents and drinks you beer. Two more days till Christmas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Thank you for all your support and thank you to all my readers. I've decided to do shoutouts for each review as I've seen other authors do this so...**

 **ObeliskX**

 **Continue, please Would like to see faster pace of events**

 _Well ObeliskX I am continuing right now and I understand if my story is a bit slow I will try and make everything move faster but the problem is that sometimes I end up just skipping everything and getting right to the end._

 **The 6th Spectral King**

 **this is great. love it all. now we need to see Hazel and Piper. and Chiron. and just about everyone we haven't seen**

 _Thank you, I really love doing fan fiction. So Hazel, Piper, Chiron, Rachel, Clarisse, Reyna, Octavian and Grover are all going to be in the next few chapter under the names Haymitch, Piper (it goes both ways), Karen, Ray, Clarence, Rey, Olivia and Gryffin. Tell me if i've missed anyone._

 ** _Now back to the story..._**

The Blossom Tree

by aubenderofgenders

Last Time on The Blossom Tree

 _"Hello? Is this Precious Jackson's number?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"This is Poseidon's Ocean Holiday Resort. We have some information for you. It's about your father..."_

Chapter Five

Precious' eyes practically bulged out of her sockets.

"Um... I'm sorry what?!" Precious said, attracting the attention of anyone in a half a mile radius. She quickly put the phone on the speaker.

"Ma'am, this is Poseidon's Ocean Holiday Resort. We gave some information about your father." The rest of the girls were all holding back squeals.

"I'm sorry but I am in the car right now so can we talk some other time?"

"Yes. Is it possible for you to come down to the Miami Resort on...next weekend?"

"Um.. one minute. Paul, do I have anything on next weekend?"

"No...ma'am" Paul said, snickering.

"I'd love to come down to Miami! But, can I bring some friends down?"

"Yes. Mr. God has booked the penthouse suite for you and 4 other friends."

'Thank you."

"Your Welcome Ms. Jackson."

"Bye."

For the next five minutes everyone in a 2 mile radius could hear girly screaming and anyone in standing next to the sea green limo could see a group of girls screaming there head off and two men covering there ears.

"Here." Paul reached into the back, holding a pair of ear-muffs. Austin raised an eyebrow, "If you transport a group girls everyone you need to have emergency ear-muffs." Austin chuckled, taking not on his phone.

* * *

Back at the house

"Okay, okay, okay. Calm down Precious. Calm down. I SAID FUCKING CALM DOWN." Precious said to herself.

"Yo...Presh...Precious...PRecious...PREcious...PRECious...PRECIous...PRECIOus...PRECIOUs...PRECIOUS!" Jasa shouted.

"What! Can't you see I'm having a mental break down here?!"

"Well aka-scuse me but I was just gonna tell you that you need to get ready."

"For what exactly?" Austin asked.

"OMG, Precious! Did you forget to tell Austin?!" Lea giggled.

"Tell me about what, exactly?"

"Your welcome party." Lea laughed.

"My what?"

"It's jut like Precious to not tell the best of honour about there own party."

"CRAP!" Precious said, "I totally forgot, and the party is in an hour! Damn it!"

"Idiot." Jasa and Lea said together.

"Thanks guys. And just for that, only Lucy, Fran and Nicole are allowed in the attic."

"Damn you!" Jasa said.

"Oh come on, seriously?" Lea complained

"I'm just kidding, y'all can come up, but please just shut up, okay. I'm an idiot! I'm stupid! I'm..."

"...messed up?" Lea suggested.

"...brain lacking?" Jada added.

"...a seaweed brain?" Austin added, getting a dirty look form Precious, "What? I don't have anything to lose, I don't need to do my hair or make up."

"Damn you!" Precious added, "Just, you not going to get top try Lupa's world famous pizza tomorrow."

"Oh man you missed out." Lea laughed.

"Eh. Watch it. Remember, I still have to decide who to bring to Miami."

"Oh yeah."

"So how good is this Pizza?"Austin asked Precious.

"There amazing, mouth watering, like rainbows are exploding in your mouth."

"Mmhm. I will only believe it when I taste them."

"Game on, Chase. Game on."

"Hey, love-birds. We're all in the attic waiting for you guys, so stop flirting and get up here."

Precious blushed as she walked up to the attics.

"I'll be in my room, looking for a tux."

* * *

In the Limo, Outside Story Book Central

"So whats the deal with this place?" Austin asked.

"Well your an author and this place changes its book theme every week depending on what book is popular so if you put two and two together." Precious smirked, obviously proud of herself.

"You know that authors don't JUST think about books, heck, even fangirls have smudges of life." Austin, bursting her bubble.

"Wow, wait to burst my bubble, Mr. Wise-guy."

"Sorry but if your ego got any bigger we might have to keep you outside, Seaweed Brain."

"You ready to hit the carpet?"

"Is Darth Vader Luke's father? And I will kill you if you don't know the answer." The pair stepped out of the limo together but Austin had to step back as he has blinded by the flashing lights.

"By the way, there are going to be cameras." Precious laughed.

"Precious! How are you wearing?"

"How is it, being a host?"

"What does your boyfriend, Ray think of you hosting another man?"

"Is it true you gave Austin the master bedroom?"

Austin waited for a break down, like he always saw on T.V but was amazed by how cool and collected Precious was.

"I am wearing Forever 21! **(tell me if you get the quote)** Being a host is really fun. I haven't talked to Ray as he is on the Oracle's Fashion Line World Tour. And um... the master bedroom incident was an accident due to my um... large amount of work." Precious could here someone laughing in her head, no wait, it was actual someone behind her.

"Way to go, P-Girl." Precious' high-shool best-friend said through her fit of laughs.

"G-Girl! You made it!" The country singer squealed and hugged Precious.

"Damn, Gryffin! Stop with the surprises! I thought you were on tour!"

"SURPRISE"

"Wait...before we carry on, anyone more surprises?"

"Well..." before Gryffin Underwood could continue she was interrupted by a gasp.

"Gryffin?! What are you doing here?" Austin asked, "I thought you were on your Save The Earth Tour?"

"Well, I'm back." Griffin sheepishly smiled.

"So any way.." Precious tried to weasel he way into the conversation.

"So how's James?"

"Who?!"

"Her boyfriend?"

"What

* * *

 **Damn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! So I hope you all had a Happy New Year. I feel like the entire world has been waiting for 2016 and I felt like it was already here because we already kew what was going to happen e.g what movies are being premiered *cough, cough* finding dory *cough, cough*, who are the candidates fir the election. And, yeah, so here are the reviews...**

 **Guest**

 **presh didn't know about james? damn son, sh*t bout to get real!**

 _Presh didn't know about James as I was trying to mimic how to actual Percy Jackson story line went and as during the story, only Clarisse and Annabeth knew about Juniper (until Percy found out) so... also you don't have to star swear words if you really don't want to, I don't mind (as you can probably tell from Luke and Percy's fight)._

 ** _Now back to the story..._**

The Blossom Tree

by aubenderofgenders

Last time on The Blossom Tree

"So how's James?"

"Who?"

"Her boyfriend?"

"What?!"

Chapter Six

Gryffin looked at the floor, obviously guilty.

"Since when did you have a boyfriend?!" Precious tried to look Gryffin dead in the eyes. She felt betrayed, useless but all together meloncholy. Gryffin still wouldn't look he in the eyes.

"Since when?!" Precious hissed.

"The beginning of my tour.." Austin was slowly backed off, feeling the guiltiness radiating of Gryffin.

"You, sir, are not going anywhere." Precious pointed to a wincing Austin.

"YOU HAVE HAD A BOYFRIEND FOR 2 MONTHS AND INSTEAD OF TELLING ME YOU TOLD AUSTIN CHASE!"

"I'm sorry, Precious, please don't get angry...I...I..I've known Austin since middle school and you...you were on tour in Africa...please don't get angry." Everyone was looking was looking at the trio now. Some were scared, others were intrigued still everyone had the same thoughts, " _Have I seen Precious fully angry? No. Has anyone? No, I think I'm gonna stick around."_

Unfortunately from them and fortunately for Gryffin and Austin, Precious counted to ten and breathed deeply.

"It's okay, I'm not mad, I'm just.."

"Please don't say disappointed. Please don't say disappointed." Griffin and Austin whispered.

"Annoyed. I wish you'd told me, Gryffin. If you still want, you can still come in."

Gryffin smiled sheepisly, "I'd love to."

"Then let's go party!" The two girls sashayed in, arms around each other. Austin followed, typing away on his phone.

"Damn. This is gonna be a great story. But seriously, I don't think they realised I still had the mic in Precious Jackson' face" the famous reporter Iris said to her camera-womam, Fleecy.

* * *

"Bye P-Girl! I got say "Hey." to Thomas before he kills me."

"Bye G-Girl." Precious kissed Gryffin's cheek and turned towards Austin, hearing a certain boy shouted, " _Damn! Gryff! I saw your fight with Precious! But seriously, you couldn't have waited another minute so I can see Precious angry!"_

"Thomas." Austin chuckled.

"Come on, let's go find everyone else." Precious pulled Austin around the club. She then caught sight of four people. She saw the director of Star Wars and Jurassic Park, a legacy actor, the CEO of Tiffany and her old manager. Precious literally raced towards the group, dragging the poor author behind her.

"Haymitch! Piper! Karen! Rey!"

"Precious!" The group of boys (and Karen) shouted.

"How are my bæs?! Haymitch, I love those earnings! Rey, I loved The Force Awakens! Piper, you are an amazing Pocahontas! Karen, One Direction's new album is amazing!"

"Great! Thank you!" They all said in sync before bursting out laughing. They all started talking at once, somehow understanding each other. Austin looked really uncomfortable and awkwardly coughed.

"Oh My God! I totally forgot!" Precious said

"Again." Austin added, followed by laughing.

"Guys, this is Austin Chase, he is the author of Percy Jackson and the guest of honour of this party."

"Hi," they said in sync.

"I'm going to leave you all to get acquainted."

"Bye." As Precious left, she heard Austin asking the group,

"So do you guys always talk like you're in The Shining?"

Then everything went black for Precious.

* * *

 **I was going to end the chapter now but I decided I owe you guys for not updating for so long.**

"Guess who?" Precious pushed the hands off her eyes

"Is it the D.J?"

"No."

"Is it the Mixologist?" Precious started to turn around.

"Is it my model boyfriend?"

"*DING,DING,DING* We have a winner!"

"Hi Ray!" Precious secretly looked around the club, checking for cameras, wondering if PDA was necessary. Unfortunately for her and fortunately for her business there was one for the MTV Network. She gave Ray a small kiss.

"Babe, we need to talk."

"About what?" she asked signalling to him that there was a camera.

"About how amazing this party is!" he said winking to her, signalling that he knew it was there. He gave her a big hug.

"It's about this Austin dude." he whispered to her.

"Oh, your so sweet honey." she said, getting the camera off their cases, "Follow me, will talk in private."

 **I wonder what's up with Ray and Precious. That's it for now guys. If you want anything to happen then just PM me or review. I'll post another chapter tomorrow, so if you want a shoutout or a question answered then you might want to review ASAP. Love y'all. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I'm sorry but I have writers block. I owe you guys for reading this fan fiction out of all the other millions of fan fiction. Here are the reviews...**

 **PercyJacksonFanB**

 **Hi can you, like, reflect the** **pho storyline, you know charlie dieing, luke betraying leo "dieing".**

Sure, thats exactly what I am doing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

"So...do you guys always talk like you're in the Shining?"

The group laughed.

"So tell us more about yourself, Austin." Piper smiled.

"Well, I grew up in America then moved to England to study at Oxford. I...ugh...enjoy reading and I'm an author."

"An author? What books have you written?" Rey questioned.

"This man write here is the proud author of the Percy Jackson series." A voice said from behind him. Lucy strolled up to the group, swaying. She had a bottle of whiskey in her hand.

"OMG! You wrote Percy Jackson! I love that series!" Haymitch shouted.

"I know right! I feel so connected to the characters! Especially Chiron!" Karen fangirled.

"No! Piper's the best!" Piper screamed.

"No! Reyna!" Rey shouted back.

"No! Hazel!" Haymitch added herself to the debate!

"Come on. Let's go. They get like this every so often and no one can get them out of the debates on till they come to an agreement." As they walked off Lucy whispered in Austin's ear, "Between you an me Luke is the best right...right?" She nudged him.

"Lucy? Are you drunk?"

"Maybe."

"How? It's been like ten minutes."

"I have an excellent talent," Again she whispered in Austin's ear, "I'll tell you in the limo on the way back."

Austin walked with Lucy to the dance floor.

"No. No. No. I. Do. Not. Dance."

"Yes. Yes. Yes. You. Do. Dance."

"No. I. Don't."

"Yes. You do."

"Fine." Lucy danced around and around Austin, who awkwardly moved his arms while saying his hips.

"Wow. You really can't dance."

"Told you."

"Hey look! There's Jasa!"

"Who's she dancing with?"

"Ummmm...It's either Rick B or Al Sterp."

"Who?"

"Jasa'a kind of a slut. She dated Rey then she alternated between Rick B and Al Sterp."

"Wow. She really needs to settle down with someone."

"I know right." Lucy smiled."Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I set her up on a bunch of dating sites yesterday ."

"Won't they recognise her from tabloids? What when they want to go on a date with her?"

"Damn it! You always have to ruin my plans! First it was stopping me from overtaking our school and now this!"

"Whatever!"

Then Precious ran out, tears streaming down her cheeks. She seemed to be smiling.

"OMG! What's the matter?" Lucy said, trying to attract the attention of tabloids.

"Ray, Just. Dumped. Me."

"OMG! That so bad! Lets' go home and talk about it."

"Thanks."

"You and Austin go to the limo and I'll get the girls."

"What's doing on?" Who's Ray?" Austin hated not knowing anything.

"I'll tell you in the limo." Precious whispered.

* * *

In the limo, Precious had stopped crying and started dancing about. The girls entered one by on with glasses of wine in their hands.

"Okay spill." Lea said, "Is it true? What happened? Are you getting back together with Cal because I just gave him my number and if you..."

"One question at a time. Okay, so..."

"Wait. Hold up. First you need to explain you me what's going on." Austin interrupted, getting a loud groan as a response.

"Basically Ray is a male model. His manager and Precious' thought it would be a good idea for them to date so she has been force dating him. He has cheated on her a couple times with his co-worker Olivia **(Octavian).** She hates dating him." Paul says from the front.

"Wow. You really do listen to us. I better keep a tab on you before you blurt all our secrets to the tabloids." Precious joked.

"Okay Precious. Wise-Boy over here is informed, tel us the details." Nicole encouraged, oddly interessted **(wink,wink)**

 **"** Okay so Ray asked me to talk to him about Austin and then he stared talking about how I shouldn't have invited him without his permission then he goes on about how after the news spread he got way more opportunities because people felt sorry for him. He said this is amazing for his sales and that if I want to break up with him it's great. I then said that I will pretend that you dumped me for Olivia and run out crying."

"Wow. That was...anti-climactic. Are you sure he didn't profess his profound love for you Precious? Wow. All out of peas in that sentence." Fran asked

"Nope."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"So do you guys want to go back home and binge watch Fuller House?" Lucy asked.

"Hell Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

It was around Midnight. Everyone but Nicole and Austin was tipsy but not drunk on wine and popcorn.

"Come on. Let's go home." Nicole finally said after 12 episodes of Fuller House.

"Whatever you say Cinderella." Lucy replied as she and the rest of the girls stumbled out.

"Did you like the party?" Precious asked.

"Yeah. I love the fifteen minutes I spent there. So exhilarating."

"Haha. Just go to bed Wise-Boy."

"Yes Seaweed Brain.

* * *

Sunday Times Tabloids

 _The Olympian's the most successful and the weirdest family. Brother's marrying sister's. Uncles to_ _nieces. It really is strange and with our favourite celebrities being their children everything just gets weirder. We know have info that Austin Chase and Precious Jackson may be cousin's! How will this fan out with Ray and Precious' break up. Find out more on page 3._

 _Edited by Gaia and Kronos._

 _Source is Anonymous._

* * *

 ** _Hey guys sorry for not posting in a while. I have a challenge for y'all. Rick B and al Sterp are_** ** _anagrams for two objects. But what? Good luck._**

 ** _xoxoxo aubenderofgenders_**


	9. Chapter 9

The Blossom Tree  
by aubenderofgenders

 **Hi guys! Sorry for not posting in a while, writer's block. So here are the review...**

 **DoomieTurtle**

 **They're getting it from Lucy.**

 _Who is getting what from Lucy. Just to let you guys know I am following the PJO story._

 **Back to the story...(** **btw hope you guys can guess what Rick B and Al Sterp are anagrams for, just to give you a hint, they have something to do with Jason)**

Chapter Eight

Precious was dreaming of a beautiful painting. It was a painting of a golden trident. It had a sea green background. She turned around to see a small cottage. It was made of grey stone and was covered in vines. Pink and green flowers sprouted out of the vines. The roof was brown and a short chimney came out of it. It smelt like wet paint, blue cookies and flowers. She picked up the painting and walked towards the cottage. She slowly put the painting down and reached for a key chain around her neck. She could feel her heart beating. It got louder, and louder and louder and louder and then...she fell of her bed. She awoke to Lupa pounding on her door.

"Wake up you lazy cow!" Lupa cried.

"No."

"I made pancakes." Precious jumped out of bed and started getting dresses, "Blue, delicious, fluffy..."Precious opened the door, making Lupa jump.

"Six seconds. New record. Nice."

"Did you actually make pancakes?"

"Yes."

Precious raced down the stairs and grabbed a plate from the kitchen. She skidded to the dining table where Austin was sitting.

"Ah. Sleeping Beauty is awake."

"Pancakes are really important to us."

"Us?" Austin heard to front door open and slam shut. All the girls except for Jasa walked in, grabbed a plate and sat down.

"Where is Jasa?" Austin asked.

"Wait for it. And..."Lea pointed towards the door. Jasa trudged in to the door, her bags touching the floor.

"Hangover?" Precious scoffed.

"Ugh. My head is pounding. Why did you guys have to make me leave early. Rick B was about to ask me to go home with him." Jasa whined.

"Man, that's it. You have to stop dating those two douches. I know someone who has a crush on you." Fran says.

"Ha. No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fuck. No."

" Fuck. Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine. But only if you let me set you up."

"Deal."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Bye." Jasa stormed off with her plate of pancakes.

"Hey! You will sit down and eat your food!" Lupa screamed, she hated a messy floor.

"Guys. Calm down." Precious screamed, "Mr. D has called the campers to come to the Big House in an hour."

"So how long do we have left?" Lea asked.

"I just said an hour."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short** **paragraph but i have homework. R &R. Constructive Criticism Appreciated. Bye!**

 **xoxoxo**

 **aubenderofgenders**


	10. Chapters?

**Hi! Thank y'all for all the support and I'd like to thank each and every one of the you who have followed and favourited my story. When I started this I really didn't think it would be this big so thank you.**

 **Also, I would like to know if you guys would like to know if you guys would like one really long chapter once a week or three or four short to middle length chapters each week.**

 **Last thing, well done Kirsten for figuring out the anagram. For all those who didn't figure it out Rick B and Al Sterp are anagrams for Brick and Stapler.**

 **When I have the answer I will carry on posting.**

 **By babes**

 **xoxoxo**

 **aubenderofgenders**


End file.
